The present disclosure relates generally to the field of microwaveable products, and more specifically, to microwaveable products including microwaveable food products and packages that permit fully baking a raw and/or frozen microwaveable food product.
Microwaveable food products and packages for microwaveable food products are generally known. However, there are many challenges associated with microwaving food products, particularly when the food products are microwaveably baked from a raw and/or fully frozen state.
For example, conventional packages that utilize susceptors often do not provide appropriate contact between the susceptor material and the surface of the food product, resulting in reduced heat transfer between the susceptor and the food product. Furthermore, many microwaveable products that utilize susceptors are not properly vented, resulting in unwanted moisture being reabsorbed into the food product.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide a microwaveable package having a susceptor that maintains intimate contact with the food product and provides improved ventilation of moisture produced by the food product.